New Romance Old Flames
by little talula
Summary: One year later from learning Stella and Sky's Secret, Bloom and Brandon have finally decided to become a couple. As the two start a relation Sky comes along with the news he wants her back. Now Bloom must choose which one she wants to be with. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

New Romance, Old Flame

Summary: One year later from learning Stella and Sky's Secret, Bloom and Brandon have finally decided to become a couple. As the two start a relation Sky comes along with the news he wants her back. Now Bloom must choose which one she wants to be with.

Disclaimer: I'm bad with this, but I don't own anything. All characters and the show being to their rightful owners.

Prologue (Bloom's P.O.V.)

A year has past since everything has changed. The team is separated but we still talk to each other. Sky and Stella are together, Sky is considering on marrying her one day. The two are living together on Erkalyon. Flora and Helia are still together well as Tecna and Timmy. The four of them are living together in Magix. Helia is an artist and Flora assists him. Tecna and Timmy both have a company on repairing technology. All of them have graduated from Alfea and Redfountain. Brandon, and Riven have graduated as well. Those two and Nabu have joined us girls on Earth recently. Musa, Layla and I are still living together in the same apartment, now with the boys joining us. Us three girls decided to continue running the pet shop with the boys' assistance. When we're not doing that we're making music with Andy and his friends. And no, we do not have an official bandana or plan on turning it into a career. Musa and Riven are still together as well as Nabu and Layla. As for Brandon and me? We're not a couple yet. We don't plan on being one yet. yes, we've gone on several dates, but we're taking things real slow. And who knows we might start dating soon.

Author's notes:

~This is the sequel to Secrets and Lies

~The semester is almost ending for me, so I'll have more time to write.

~Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Summary: Bloom and Brandon's friends pressure to get the two on another date and start a relationship.

"So what's up with everyone today?" Musa asked. The girls were together in the kitchen.

"Well we have a shop to run." Bloom said.

"Besides that." Musa said.

"Not to mention a band. We should be working on new music." Layla said.

"Yeah that, but besides anything work related." Musa said.

"Not really then." Bloom said.

"Seriously? Brandon's not hanging out with you today?" Layla asked.

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." Bloom said.

"But he does, everyday since he came here." Layla said.

"So." Bloom said.

"He went home with you for the holidays and your family loves him." Layla said.

"Yeah I guess." Bloom said.

"They treated him better than they treated Sky." Layla said.

"Yeah well Brandon's not royalty." Bloom said.

"Maybe those are the type of guys you shouldn't be dating." Musa said.

"Don't think it's that." Bloom said.

"If Brandon asked you to be his girlfriend would you say yes?" Musa asked.

"Maybe." Bloom said. The other two girls exchanged looks with a smile on their face. In one of the bedrooms, the boys were having a similar conversation. "So what's the plan for today?" Nabu asked.

"Going out with Bloom." Brandon said.

"You always go out with her, since we got here." Nabu said.

"So?" Brandon asked.

"Just ask her to be your girlfriend already." Nabu said.

"I don't know." Brandon said.

"Have you two talked about dating?" Nabu asked.

"We have but we decided to stay friends." Brandon said.

"It's because of Sky isn't it?" Nabu asked.

"I guess so." Brandon said. "Lame." Riven said.

"What?" Brandon said.

"Why? We're not friends with him anymore." Riven said.

"I know,but he still has a way of hurting her, and making her look bad." Brandon said.

"So you're protecting her?" Nabu asked. Brandon didn't answer.

"It's cool you're protecting, but it's not cool if you're still following Sky's orders." Riven said.

"I'm not following Sky's orders." Brandon said.

"Ok then." Riven said.

"It's been a year, maybe it's time." Nabu said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Brandon said. He got up and left the room. The other boys followed him.

"Hey, Bloom you ready?" Brandon called out to her.

"Yep, I am." She said grabbing her purse.

"Where are you two going?" Musa asked.

"Not really sure yet." Bloom said.

"We'll figure it out along the way." Brandon said as he took Bloom's hand.

"Well I guess have fun then." Riven said.

"Don't worry we will." Bloom said opening the door.

"Bloom wait." Layla said stopping her.

"What?" Bloom asked. Layla pointed to the hand holding.

"Oh that." Bloom said as she let go of Brandon's hand.

"Something you two want to tell us?" Musa asked.

"No not really." Brandon said.

"So what's with the hand holding?" Musa asked.

"It's nothing." Bloom said.

"Looks like something." Riven said.

"It's nothing." Brandon said.

"Whatever you say." Nabu said.

"Come on let's go." Brandon said nudging Bloom towards the door. Bloom nodded and walked out.

"Well that went well." Nabu said. Everyone looked at him.

~Bloom and Brandon~

"I can't belie it's been a year already." Bloom said.

"Yeah I know." Brandon said.

"Did you think they would last this long?" Bloom asked.

"Actually I did. You?" Brandon said.

"Same, Sky seems to have a pattern of dating a girl for a few years, then moving on." Bloom said.

"Did you think you and Sky would be forever?" Brandon asked.

"No but I didn't think his next girl friend would be one of my best friends." Bloom said.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Brandon said.

"Have you talked to them or the others since we split?" Bloom asked.

"No you?" Brandon said.

"No." Bloom said.

"Think we'll hear from them again?" Brandon asked.

"Probably there's always something out there that wants us together." Bloom said.

"Hey let's get something to eat." Brandon suggested. Bloom nodded in agreement. They went into a restaurant to eat.

"So what would you do if you had to face them?" Bloom asked as food was placed in front of them.

"Not really sure, probably be friendly with them." Brandon said.

"You think you could ever be friends with them again?" Bloom said.

"Not really sure about that." Brandon answered.

"Do you want to be friends with them again?" Bloom asked

"I could if they wanted to." Brandon said. Bloom nodded in understanding.

"So what about us?" Bloom asked.

"Uh you talking about us dating?" Brandon asked.

"Not really just use in general. Where do we stand?" Bloom said.

"We're friends. Bloom we tried dating and decided to remain friends." Brandon said.

"Yeah I know, but that's because of Sky and Stella, it's been a year, but don't you think we should have a chance to be together?" Bloom said.

"Well yeah, but what if it doesn't work out?" Brandon said.

"Then it doesn't and we go back to being friends." Bloom said.

"I don't know Bloom." Brandon said.

"Just forget that I brought it up." Bloom said.

"Bloom it's not that I don't want to date you, I just don't want to change what we have." Brandon said.

"And what do we have?" Bloom asked.

"Not sure." Brandon said.

"No what I better go." Bloom said.

"Bloom?" Brandon said as she got up and left.

"Bloom wait." He yelled after her. He got up and ran after her.

"Bloom stop." He said catching up to her.

"What?" She asked.

"Look I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want to, I do, it's just that…" Brandon said stopping himself.

"Did you just admit you want to date me?" Bloom asked.

"No." He answered quickly.

"I'm sorry." She said. "

For what?" Brandon asked.

"For putting that on you." Bloom said.

"Why did you?" Brandon asked.

"It was the girls and everyone. They keep telling me that would be a perfect couple but I kept ignoring it." Bloom said.

"Until now." Brandon said.

"Look, if you don't like me like that. It's ok." Bloom said. Brandon smiled and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Don't worry about it. I've been getting it from the others as well." He said.

"Good, I'm not the only one. So what do we do now?" She said.

"We just go with it and see where it takes us." Brandon said.

"Does this mean we're dating?" Bloom asked.

"Not sure." Brandon said.

"I think we should try and not worry what anyone thinks." Bloom said.

"Then I guess we're dating." Brandon said.

"You sure?" Bloom asked. Brandon nodded.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Bloom said.

"It's ok, I'm good." Brandon said. Bloom smiled and hugged him.

"Good." She said.

"Let's go home." Brandon said. Bloom nodded in agreement

. "Sorry again." Bloom said once they got to the front door. They walked inside and noticed everyone standing around the counter each looking at an envelop in their hands.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked.

"These came in the mail." Layla said giving them each an envelope.

"What's this?" Bloom asked.

"No clue they came just before you guys came here." Musa said.

"We waited for you guys so we could all open them together." Riven said.

"Well we're all here, let's do it." Bloom said. They all grabbed their envelops and slowly opened them to find an invitation inside.

Author's notes:

~Sorry for the slow updates, I've been busy with school.

~Just a heads up Bloom and Brandon will eventually become a couple in the story, just haven't figured out when yet.

~Next chapter will be up eventually.

WARNING: If you don't like the Bloom/ Brandon shipping and Stella/ Sky shipping. Then stop reading. Bloom and Sky will not be getting back together in this story. I have no hate against them as a couple, in fact they're my favorite. i wrote this story as an idea that came to me and thought it would be interesting to write. So if you don't like it, do read this and Secrets and Lies.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Last time: Bloom and Brandon talk about their feeling and continue on with the relationship. The group was given an envelope.

Summary: The group opened the envelop and decides what to do about it. Stella and the others are going through the same thing.

The grouped opened the envelope to reveal invitations inside.

"You are invited to the annual Redfountain/Alfea alumni students ball, happening next weekend." Layla read aloud.

"It is a fun time to reunite with old friends and catch up on the past." Riven said.

"Please dress your best for the occasion." Brandon said.

"Boys, dress in tux, girls are required to wear a long ballgown of some sort." Nabu said.

"Hope to see you there, Ms. Faragonda, Professor Salidin, and Ms. Griffen." Musa said.

"Do we have to go to this?" Bloom asked.

"Don't believe so." Brandon said.

"So then do we go?" Riven asked.

"I say we do." Brandon said.

"You're kidding right?" Musa asked.

"No I'm not." Brandon said.

"What if the others are there?" Musa asked.

"They will, it's open to everyone." Layla said.

"Will we even run into them?" Brandon asked knowing the three schools carried thousands of students.

"We will, Stella will have a way of making them noticed at the parties. Remember?" Riven asked.

"Yeah we do." Bloom said.

"She wouldn't let us go to parties unless we all looked our best." Musa said.

"And now we're on our own." Bloom said.

"You girls will look great in whatever you wear." Nabu said.

"Oh yeah and what are you buys wearing to the party?" Musa asked.

"We haven't figured that out yet." Nabu said.

"Come on let's go." Musa said.

"Where to?" Riven said.

"Mall." Musa said.

"Why?" Nabu asked.

"To find something to wear to that party." Musa said.

"Can't we use something we have?" Layla asked.

"Not unless you want to outshine the others." Musa said.

"That might actually be fun." Riven said.

"Let's do it." Brandon said.

"Glad you guys see it my way." Musa said.

"Come on let's go." Brandon said as everyone left for the mall.

~Eraklyon~

The other half of the group had met up with Stella and Sky in the palace. They were talking about the same invitation.

"So what do you guys think?" Sky asked.

"I think we should go." Tecna said.

"Think the others will be there?" Sky asked.

"Not sure." Flora said.

"Even if they are there, we might not see them." Tecna said.

"We remain civil and be nice." Stella said.

"Wow Stel, that's taking the high road." Tecna said.

"Especially towards Bloom and Brandon." Flora said.

"Oh I don't care about them, I meant Musa and Layla." Stella said.

"And she's back." Sky said.

"We still need to be nice to them." Flora said.

"Well I better get going." Stella said.

"Where to?" Flora asked.

"The mall so I can ideas for our dresses." Stella said.

"Well have fun." Sky said.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Stella asked.

"Nah we're good here." Helia said.

"Come on let's go." Stella said.

"Fine we're coming." Sky said as the group got up and joined her.

~Earth~

The group was at the mall looking for something to wear to the party. Bloom and Brandon were together separated from the others.

"Going to the dance with anyone?" Brandon asked as he stood outside the fitting room.

"I thought we were going together as a date but staying with the group." Bloom said.

"Yeah just wanted to make sure. You know it would be our first public appearance together. Everyone will notice us." Brandon said.

"I know." Bloom said.

"You ready for that?" Brandon asked.

"I am, you?" Bloom said.

"I am." He said.

"Good. What do you this of this dress?" Bloom said wearing a pink sleeveless dress with a v neck and lace.

"Looks good." He said.

"Good." Bloom said.

~A few months later~

All the fairies and specialists were in the ballroom of Alfea talking with each other when everyone stopped to watch Stella's group make an entrance. Stella was wearing a pink sleeveless ballgown with flower patterns on the skirt. Her hair was curly and pulled back into a half up half down ponytail with a tiara on her head. She was with Sky who was wearing his royal uniform. Next to them were Flora and Helia. She was wearing a similar dress to Stella but in yellow. Her hair was also styled like Stella's but straight and a rose tucked behind her ear. Tecna also had the same dress on in green and her hair pulled to the side with a barrette. Timmy and Helia both had on tux with ties to match their dates outfits.

"We did it girls everyone is looking at us." Stella said to the others.

"I don't think it's us." Flora said.

"Everyone's looking at us." Stella said.

"Actually they're looking at what's behind us." Timmy said as the group stopped and turned around. Bloom, Musa and Layla had entered the ballroom with their dates. Bloom Wearing a pink one shoulder strap ballgown with tulle. Her hair was curled and pulled back into a high ponytail. Musa was wearing a red ballgown with straps. Her hair was pulled to one side and curled. Layla was wearing a strapless ballgown and her hair was pulled to the side. The boys were all in tux with ties to match the girls dresses. Everyone was staring at Bloom and Brandon, particularly at how they came in together. The two were standing next to each other with her arm wrapped around his.

Author's notes:

~Finally done

~At this point Bloom and Brandon are dating. This chapter made it official

~if you don't like where this is going to the couples being shipped. STOP READING!

~I can already say Bloom and Sky will not be a couple by the end of this story.

~The next chapter should be up hopefully by the end of summer if not the end of the year *fingers crossed*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Last time: The Winx and specialists are invited to a party where they are reunited for the first time in a year.

Summary: A reunion starts off rocky for the team as they catch up on what they've missed over the year.

Everyone looked at Bloom and Brandon.

"Are they a couple now?" Stella asked.

"Possibly, you don't make an entrance like that without dating the other person." Sky said.

"You two going to be alright?" Flora asked.

"Yeah we're fine." Sky said.

"You sure?" Helia asked.

"Yes." The two answered as they continued down the steps.

"Well we did it. Everyone is looking at us." Brandon said.

"I think it's just you two." Riven said.

"Oh." Bloom and Brandon said.

"Come on let's go." Brandon said as they continued down the stairs. The group walked passed the other six to their own spot.

"We made it now what?" Bloom asked.

"Want to dance?" Brandon asked.

"Sure." Bloom said. The two went to the dance floor and started dancing. Layla and Nabu joined them as well. Musa and Riven went as well. Everyone was on the dance floor together. Bloom was dancing until she bumped into Sky and Stella.

"Sorry." Bloom and Stella said together. The four stopped dancing.

"So you two are a couple now?" Sky asked. Bloom and Brandon nodded.

"And you two are still together?" Bloom asked.

"Yes we are." Sky asked.

"Careful Stel, he might dump you without telling you." Bloom said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sky asked.

"You'll do the same thing you did to me with her." Bloom said.

"Can we talk?" Sky asked.

"Why? We're doing it right now." Bloom said.

"I mean alone privately, just the two of us." Sky said. Bloom looked over to Brandon.

"If you're not back in a certain time limit, I'll come looking for you." Brandon whispered to Bloom.

"I'll be quick." Bloom whispered back.

"Fine let's talk." She told Sky. Sky nodded and led her away from the crowd. Tecna and Timmy looked over and noticed Bloom and Sky leave.

"What do you think is going on?" She asked.

"Let's find out." Timmy said. Everyone met up with Brandon and Stella.

"Brandon what's going on?" Musa asked.

"Sky and Bloom went off to talk." Brandon said.

"Why?" Tecna asked.

"No clue." Brandon said.

"Should we be worried?" Musa asked.

"Don't think so, they'll be fine." Stella said.

"You sure Stella he's your boyfriend going after his ex." Musa said.

"I don't care." Stella said.

"Stella is everything going ok between you and Sky?" Layla asked.

"Yes." Stella said.

"Then why would he want to talk to her?" Nabu asked.

"Not sure." Brandon said.

"Stella has Sky been hiding anything from you?" Riven asked.

"No he wouldn't." Stella answered angrily.

"Sorry, I was just asking." Riven said.

"Calm down Stella, he didn't mean to offend you." Musa said.

"I am calm." Stella said and walked away.

"Think she's alright?" Brandon asked.

"She's fine, she just needs space to cool off." Tecna said.

"I'll go check on her." Flora said. She left the group and went over to Stella.

"You ok?" Flora asked. "Yea. I am." Stella said.

"Then why did you leave the group?" Flora asked.

"It's nothing, let's go back to the others." Stella said.

"Not yet. it's something and you're hiding it." Flora said.

"It's nothing." Stella said.

"Is it Bloom and Brandon being a couple now?" Flora asked.

"Well yeah sort of. He seems more into her than he was with me." Stella said.

"I get it. Brandon was your first love, but remember you have Sky now." Flora said.

"I know." Stella said. "Is it Sky?" Flora guessed.

"Yeah. I know why Sky wanted to talk to Bloom." Stella said.

"You going to tell me?" Flora asked.

"He wants to get back together with her." Stella said.

Author's notes:

~Ending the chapter here.

~Probably a few chapters left until the story end.

~Then a new winx club holiday story.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Last time: The team meets up at the party. Bloom and Sky go off to talk and Sella knows a secret.

Summary: Sky asks Bloom an important question that will change her relationship.

"Stella are you going to tell the others?" Flora asked.

"Yeah I will." Stella said.

"If Bloom goes back to Sky, will you go back to Brandon?" Flora asked.

"I don't know." Stella said.

"Do you really like Sky?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, and he likes me." Stella said.

"Then why does he want to go back to Bloom?" Flora asked.

"He thinks it will bring things back to normal." Stella said.

"Normal?" Flora asked.

"Everything the way it was before this happened." Stella said.

"That's not going to help What's done is done." Flora said.

"Try telling him that." Stella said.

"So what now?" Flora asked.

"We wait and see what Bloom decides." Stella said.

"Ok." Flora said.

~Bloom, Sky~

"So how's it going?" Sky asked nervously.

"Good, you?" Bloom said.

"Uh good. So you and Brandon. How's that going?" Sky asked.

"Great, we're enjoying each other's company. What about you and Stella?" Bloom said.

"Good." Sky said.

"That's good." Bloom said.

"Look Bloom, I've been thinking. Maybe we should get back together." Sky said.

"Why?" Bloom asked.

"Cause I miss spending time with you, and plus it will bring the team back together." Sky said.

"You really think us dating again will bring things back to normal?" Bloom asked.

"Well yes, it was cause the rift in the group." Sky said.

"And what about Stella?" Bloom asked.

"She'll be fine." Sky said.

"Not what I meant." Bloom said.

"She knows about this." Sky said.

"I have to go." Bloom said and walked away.

"Bloom wait." Sky said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Take this." Sky said placing a small box in her hand. Bloom took the box and walked away.

Author's notes:

~Ending the chapter here.

~Sorry for it being short the next one should be longer.

~My treat for you for Halloween.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Last time: Bloom and Sky talk privately during the dance. Sky hopes to get back together with Bloom again.

Summary: Bloom and Brandon talk about her choice with Sky before making a final decision.

Bloom walked back to the party with the box in her hand. She opened it up to find a heart shaped pendant in side.

"Why did he give me this?" She asked herself. She looked around and tried to find Brandon. She didn't see him anywhere. She saw Tecna, Stella, Sky and Timmy talking together. She noticed Sky had his arms around Stella's waste. She decided to walk up to the group.

"Hey, have any of you seen Brandon?" Bloom asked.

"He's over there." Timmy said pointing to the fountain.

"Thanks." Bloom said and walked away.

"Brandon." She called to him. He looked up and smiled.

"I need to talk to you." Bloom said.

"What's wrong?" Brandon asked. Bloom took his hand and they walked off.

"How did it go?" Brando asked.

"Fine. I guess." Bloom said.

"So what's wrong?" Brandon asked.

"Sky asked me to get back together with him. Then he gave me this." Bloom said holding out the heart shaped box.

"Did you open it?" Brandon asked.

"No I wasn't sure if I should." Bloom said.

"Open it." He said. Bloom opened the box and pulled out a red hear shaped pendant on a blue chain.

"What is this?" Bloom asked.

"The pendant of Eraklyon." Brandon said.

"This should go to Stella and not me." Bloom said.

"Maybe he's still in love you. And this is his way of showing it." Brandon said.

"But he's with Stella now." Bloom said

. "That doesn't mean he loves her." Brandon said.

"Brandon, if I go back to Sky, would you go back to Stella?" Bloom asked.

"Not sure. it depends on how she feels about this. he's not going to leave her, like he did with you?" Brandon said.

"I don't know.I don't want to hurt her, like he did with me." Bloom said.

"So what are you going to do?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know. What about you?" Bloom said.

"I don't like it. But it's your choice." Brandon said.

"Will you be ok?" Bloom asked.

"I will." he said.

"I think I know what to do." Bloom said.

"You sure?" Brandon asked.

"Maybe I should think about this for a few minutes alone." Bloom said. Brandon nodded and left Bloom alone.

Author's notes:

~So I'm ending the chapter here.

~Orginally the story was going to end with Bloom and Brandon as a couple, but lately I've been receiving criticism for the couple.I've been considering the story ending with Bloom and Sky getting back together. So I'm letting you guys decide. I'll put a poll and and the result will be put into the final chapter.

~Next chapter is the final chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Based on the reviews I've been getting Bloom and Brandon are the winning couple.

Here is the link to the poll: ~littletalula#

The poll is at the top of the page, so check it out. I'll give a heads up when the poll is shutting down. For now it's open through the holidays.


End file.
